


(whenever i want you) all i have to do is dream

by oddeyejinsol



Series: devil in her heart [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: (yves is there for a hot sec), Dream Sex, Exhibitionism, F/F, Face Sitting, Mild Praise Kink, but some feelings, dream dick???, ok so :cracks knuckles:, porn with absolutely no plot this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyejinsol/pseuds/oddeyejinsol
Summary: jiwoo wants a good night's sleep. jungeun has other plans.





	(whenever i want you) all i have to do is dream

**Author's Note:**

> anyway hey im back with more demon porn yall know the drill at this point. enjoy <3 also sorry to the everly brothers for dragging your lyrics into this xoxo
> 
> ps this is set a couple months after the first part !

_Click. Click. Click. Click. Cl—_

Jiwoo stands with so much force that her chair topples over. The girl sitting beside her looks up, wide-eyed and innocent, like she hasn’t been clicking her pen for the past half hour. Jiwoo is already stressed enough with her big exam coming up tomorrow, and of course the only empty seat in the library was beside a chronic pen clicker. Jiwoo is about two minutes away from taking it and stabbing her with it. 

She doesn’t want to be arrested, though; it’s an automatic fail if she misses the test, so she chooses to go to the washroom instead. She pees, washes her hands, splashes some cold water on her face in an attempt to relax herself. 

When she looks back up into the mirror, Jungeun is standing behind her, hovering as she often does. When they make eye contact in the mirror, she loops her arms around Jiwoo’s waist and kisses the side of her neck. 

“I had a feeling you were getting a little riled up,” she says. 

“Stalker,” Jiwoo grumbles, but she doesn’t mind Jungeun’s tendency to keep tabs on her. In fact, it makes her swoon a little bit, but Jungeun would never let her hear the end of it if she admitted it. “I’m fine, just _very_ stressed out and that girl is irritating the living hell out of me.”

“I can get rid of her for you,” Jungeun says, resting her chin on Jiwoo’s shoulder. 

Jiwoo sighs, breaks away from the embrace to go dry her hands. “No, Jungeun, you can’t just offer to kill everyone who bothers me. Thanks, though. That’s sweet.”

“Have it your way.” Jungeun shrugs, then moves closer to Jiwoo, trapping her against the wall. “Let me take the edge off, then.” Her fingers begin to trail suggestively down Jiwoo’s sides, but Jiwoo grabs her wrists, stopping her in her tracks. 

“We’re in a public bathroom! Absolutely not, it’s gross in here,” Jiwoo says firmly. 

Jungeun pouts. “ _I’m_ the one who’s offering to get down on my knees, you know.”

Jiwoo flushes at that visual, but holds her ground. “Jungeun, seriously, no. I still have two chapters left to go. I’ll see you at home later, okay?”

Jungeun presses her lips together. “Okay,” she relents. “Don’t work too hard.” Then she’s gone, and Jiwoo will never get used to that no matter how many times she does it. 

Jiwoo returns to her seat, but she’s more than a little distracted. Now that she thinks about it, it’s kind of strange how she just told Jungeun she’d meet her _at home_ — it’s so casual, so domestic. It’s even stranger how she knows she probably will, how Jungeun’s usually waiting when Jiwoo comes home from class now, reading one of her books or trying to work her game consoles. 

She pushes away the thoughts, as well as the way they make her heart swell, and goes back to studying. Interestingly, the girl doesn’t click her pen even once more. It looks like she’s almost going to, at some points, then she looks at her hands in confusion like they won’t follow her orders. 

(Jiwoo knows it’s Jungeun’s doing, and she should be annoyed that Jungeun is meddling even after she told her not to. She’s not, though. She’s delighted.)

An hour later she’s finally packing up her stuff, eager to go home ( _home_ , nowadays, is less her actual apartment and more the feeling of Jungeun’s body against hers). Then her phone buzzes with a message, earning her a dirty look from the security guard. 

**heejin00:** did u see profs email? we have to do chp. 13-16 too omg 9__9

“Fuck!” Jiwoo yells, and is promptly escorted out of the library.

She spends the next few hours alternating between cramming, hyperventilating in the Starbucks bathroom, and placing hexes on her professor. Jungeun had showed her how to do them, and she feels slightly calmer knowing that by this time next week his house is going to be infested with locusts. It doesn’t lessen the amount of extra studying she has to do, though, and by the time she’s finally finished it’s past midnight and she’s the only one in the cafe. 

She practically has to drag herself home, completely exhausted from overexertion and anxiety. Jungeun isn’t waiting for her in the living room or the kitchen like usual, but rather is lounging lazily on Jiwoo’s bed. She’s dressed the most casually Jiwoo’s ever seen her, in tiny shorts and an oversized shirt, and it makes her heart leap into her throat. 

As much as she’d like to enjoy Jungeun like this, take her time to explore every inch of her, she’s so tired she can barely even stand. She drops her backpack and crawls gratefully into Jungeun’s warm embrace, already feeling her hot touch withdraw some of the stress. 

“I know I said later tonight, but I’m wiped,” she says apologetically, cupping Jungeun’s jaw. “And I really just need to get a good night's sleep for this test tomorrow.”

Jungeun nods, slowly. Jiwoo knows the look on her face: she’s thinking about something. Usually something chaotic in nature, usually at Jiwoo’s expense. Unexpectedly, she just smooths a hand over Jiwoo’s hair and says, “okay, cutie. Go to sleep.”

Jiwoo sighs at the touch, content. “Spoon me?”

Jungeun’s brow furrows, creating a little wrinkle that Jiwoo wants to kiss away. “Spoon?”

Jiwoo shows her, rolling over onto her side and wrapping Jungeun’s arms around her waist. Jungeun gets it quickly, scooting in so her chest is flush against Jiwoo’s back, face nuzzled in Jiwoo’s neck. 

Jiwoo feels so soft, so protected. She’s dozing off in seconds, barely catching Jungeun’s gentle “sweet dreams” before she goes under. 

Jiwoo doesn’t know when she wakes up, but it’s to the feeling of Jungeun pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to her neck. 

She groans, smacking Jungeun’s shoulder. “Jungeun, what the hell! I told you I seriously need to s—”

Jungeun shuts her up with a searing kiss, and Jiwoo can’t help but melt into it. When she pulls back, she gives Jiwoo a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, baby, this is just a dream.”

“How dumb do you think I am?” Jiwoo scoffs. 

Jungeun raises her eyebrows, snaps her fingers, and suddenly they’re not in Jiwoo’s bed anymore. They’re in the all-too-familiar church, the exact one that Jiwoo’s been avoiding since they defiled it. Jiwoo blinks, and they’re back in bed. 

“See?” Jungeun murmurs, going back to kissing at Jiwoo’s neck. “Your body is fast asleep, I promise. Let your mind have a little fun, yeah?”

Now that Jiwoo thinks about it, she does feel kind of different. Weightless, almost. If she focuses, she can almost feel a sort of veil, and she suspects if she pushes hard enough she’ll wake up. 

She doesn’t, though, just pulls Jungeun back into another kiss. Now that she knows she’s not spending real energy and time doing this, she’s eager to continue. Of course, Jungeun could be lying and she could wake up again tomorrow more exhausted than ever, but Jiwoo doesn’t think she would do that. Although Jiwoo likes her to be a little mean in bed sometimes, she's certain Jungeun wouldn’t do anything to actually hurt her. 

“I want your clothes off,” Jungeun breathes against her lips, and just like that, they’re gone. Jiwoo inhales sharply at the sudden coolness on her flushed skin, can feel her nipples hardening in response. Nothing gets past Jungeun’s eyes — she instantly bends her neck to take one of Jiwoo’s rosy buds in her mouth while rolling the other between her fingers. 

Jiwoo sighs, leaning up into Jungeun’s touch. It feels amplified, if that makes sense, like waves of electricity are rolling all over her skin. She imagines this is what sex must feel like if she were to get high. (Which, yes she might be regularly fucking a demon, but she still wouldn’t do _that._ )

Jungeun switches, lavishing equal attention to each breast, before moving her kisses upwards. The closer she gets to Jiwoo’s neck, the toothier she gets, and Jiwoo remembers Jungeun telling her that she smelled particularly good there. It makes her throb with want, knowing Jungeun is breathing her in, marking her up, but she has to resist. 

“N-no marks,” she moans, even as Jungeun sucks what must be a bruise into her neck. Even though she hasn’t been attending church all too often, it’s still a small town and she’s always seeing people from that circle. She doesn’t need them all to know she’s having sex, supernatural or otherwise. 

“Dream, remember?” Jungeun says, and as if to prove her point she bites down at the thin skin of Jiwoo’s collarbone. The pain almost outweighs the pleasure and Jiwoo whimpers, her hands scrabbling helplessly at Jungeun’s back. 

When Jungeun pulls back her mouth is tinged red, a droplet of blood clinging to her lower lip. Jiwoo’s hand flutters to her collarbone on instinct, but the skin is smooth and unbroken and her fingers come back clean. 

“Dream, right?” Jiwoo says. 

“You’re starting to get it,” Jungeun grins. Her tongue flickers out to lap up the stray blood and it shouldn’t be so ridiculously sexy to Jiwoo but it really is. _I’m going to hell_ , she thinks for the millionth time since she laid eyes on Jungeun, but the thought isn’t as scary as it used to be. Especially if she knows that’s where Jungeun’s going to be, too.

“Can I eat you out?” Jiwoo asks, breathless like she thinks Jungeun’s actually going to say no. 

“For being so polite, of course,” Jungeun purrs, pressing her mouth to Jiwoo’s once more. Jiwoo expects her to roll onto her back, but she sits up and scoots up Jiwoo’s body, placing a thigh on either side of her head, and oh. _This works too,_ Jiwoo thinks dreamily before Jungeun lowers her hips to Jiwoo’s face. 

Jiwoo’s still not the most skilled at giving head, but she more than makes up for it in enthusiasm. She doesn’t know whether it’s because Jungeun isn’t human or because she’s just _her_ , but she tastes delicious to Jiwoo, rich and heady and tart. It literally makes her mouth water, and she laps eagerly at the warm skin, adding to Jungeun’s wetness. 

She loves that, too — it’s quite an ego boost, knowing she makes Jungeun feel good. Especially because the demon loves to be in control, likes to give, and _god_ does Jiwoo love to take. Still, moments like this are rare, so hearing her soft pants as Jiwoo licks into her is almost as rewarding as when Jungeun does this to her. When Jiwoo looks up, Jungeun’s head is tossed back and her knuckles are white around Jiwoo’s headboard. 

She still isn’t fully letting go, though; Jiwoo’s hands are gripping her thighs, and she can feel how they shake with restraint. She doubles her efforts, craning her neck in a way that’s definitely going to hurt tomorrow — or not? Right, dream. Either way, it’s worth it because the angle change makes Jungeun moan aloud, tossing her head back. 

She’s usually so quiet, intense, and Jiwoo wants to hear her again. At that same time as she begins to tease her tongue around Jungeun’s hole, she cups her ass and presses her harder down. Jungeun gets the hint; she starts to roll her hips, tentatively at first, but it must be good because it’s not long before Jungeun is grinding against her, rough groans escaping her lips. 

“ _Fuck_ , so good for me like this, princess,” she coos, and the pet name only spurs Jiwoo on further. Jungeun is practically just using her mouth at this point, but Jiwoo still licks into her, curling her tongue how she knows Jungeun likes. She’s dimly aware of the fact that she would probably be experiencing oxygen deprivation right about now if this were real, the way Jungeun has fully shifted her weight onto her and is now rocking hard against Jiwoo. 

“I can tell you’re loving this,” Jungeun breathes, and Jiwoo moans in affirmation, the vibrations making Jungeun’s hips stutter. “ _Shit_ , baby, do that again. Show me how much you like it when I fuck your face.”

Jiwoo is only too happy to please, especially since she knows from the way Jungeun is losing her rhythm that she’s close. She presses her mouth to Jungeun’s clit and hums, thankful for all her years of choir practice for giving her strong vocal chords, and relishes the way it makes Jungeun fall apart on top of her. 

“Jiwoo, _fuck_ , god dammit—” Jungeun breaks off, choked, as she rides her orgasm out against Jiwoo’s mouth. Jiwoo keeps her firm grip on Jungeun’s hips, holding her in place until her movements slow to a halt and all Jiwoo can hear is her erratic breathing. 

Jungeun slides down to capture Jiwoo’s mouth in a hungry kiss, not hesitating to lick her mouth open and taste herself. That, along with the way Jungeun slots her thigh between Jiwoo’s legs, has Jiwoo whimpering into the kiss. 

“I think you deserve a reward for being so good for me, baby,” Jungeun says, nudging her legs open. “Tell me. What do you want?”

Jiwoo shivers just at her words. “Want you to fuck me,” she breathes, knowing she can’t be vague about it or Jungeun won’t give her what she wants. “With the strap. Please.” 

Jungeun’s eyes darken at the request. “We won’t need it, silly,” she says, and before Jiwoo can ask what she means, Jungeun’s flipped her over onto her stomach. She squeaks, always caught off guard by Jungeun’s displays of strength, but fuck if it isn’t hot as hell, knowing that Jungeun could literally break her if she wanted to. 

“Hands and knees,” Jungeun orders, and Jiwoo scrambles to obey so quickly it’s a wonder she doesn’t fall off the bed. She waits in anticipation, knowing Jungeun is enjoying the view of her pert ass, and she wiggles her hips a little for good measure. 

Jungeun laughs, a soft, fond sound in direct opposition to the way she firmly presses two fingers into Jiwoo without warning. Jiwoo gasps, fists clenching in the bedsheets, and tries to keep her noises under control as Jungeun fucks her lazily. It’s just the way Jiwoo likes it, fingers deep inside with hard, short thrusts, and Jungeun’s scissoring her fingers inside her and it feels so—

The feeling is gone suddenly, and Jiwoo whines, clenching down onto nothing. She’s punished (rewarded?) with a stinging smack on the back of her thigh. 

“Patience,” Jungeun scolds. 

“Want more, please,” Jiwoo tries, her head falling forward onto the pillow. “Need you, Jungeun.”

Jiwoo can’t see her, but she can picture the way Jungeun bites her lip as she gently smooths her hands over the globes of Jiwoo’s ass, down to where she’s soaking. 

“Okay, baby,” she whispers, so quiet that Jiwoo can barely hear over the pounding of her heart in her ears. And then Jungeun is sliding inside of her, slow but steady, and Jiwoo doesn’t understand what’s going on until she reminds herself, again, that this is a dream. So that’s what Jungeun meant—

“ _Ah_ ,” she whimpers when Jungeun bottoms out. She wonders idly whether Jungeun can feel it, the way Jiwoo’s fluttering around where it’s thick and _big_ , Jesus, she feels so full. Her thoughts dissipate fast when Jungeun pulls out almost all the way and drives back into Jiwoo, beginning to take up a punishing pace. 

“Fuck, _yes,_ harder,” Jiwoo pants, dropping onto her elbows. She wants to take advantage of this, knowing that Jungeun can be as rough as she wants and Jiwoo won’t feel any of it tomorrow. Jungeun complies, hips snapping in and out of Jiwoo as she holds her in place, spreading her open where she’s stuffed full. 

“You’re taking it so well,” she groans, and Jiwoo preens at the praise, pushing back into Jungeun desperately. She loves this position because of how deep Jungeun can reach, but also because it makes her hot all over knowing that Jungeun loves seeing her like this, spread out and at her mercy.

“Feels so good — _ah_ — ’m so full,” Jiwoo breathes out, burying her face in the crook of her arm. She can feel how wet she is, dripping down her thighs with every forceful thrust from Jungeun, and it feels delectable being stretched out on her like this. She can’t help the way her hips rock back, adjusting to Jungeun’s rhythm so she’s meeting her with every push in. 

“Knew you’d love it,” Jungeun purrs, spreading Jiwoo’s thighs so she can reach deeper. “You look so sweet, fucking yourself on me like this. Wish I could show you off, baby, let everyone see how dirty my princess is.”

Jiwoo’s brain short-circuits at the litany of filth, and she can't respond except with a breathy, “Jungeun, _fuck_.”

Jungeun gives a delighted laugh, dragging her nails across Jiwoo’s back. “Yeah? I had a feeling you’d be into that, you little show-off. Tried to pretend like you didn’t like it, that first time I fucked you, but it got you off, didn't it?”

“Y-yes,” Jiwoo moans, not having the presence of mind to be ashamed. The way Jungeun is fucking her is so maddeningly good, she’d probably say anything to get her to keep going. She doesn’t have to lie, though; it’s embarrassing how hot the thought gets her, of someone seeing how much of a wreck Jungeun is making out of her. 

She feels Jungeun’s hand fist in her hair, pulling her head back, and Jiwoo yelps when she realizes there’s someone standing at the foot of the bed. Not just someone, though — it’s Sooyoung, the pastor’s daughter, and the star of most of Jiwoo’s pre-Jungeun fantasies. 

“Jiwoo?” she squeaks. She’s dressed in a green nightie with messy hair, her eyes wide as saucers as she surveys the scene in front of her. She sounds so confused, so innocent, and it makes Jiwoo feel so dirty. Even more so because Jungeun hasn’t let up for a second, fucking Jiwoo in hard, short thrusts as Sooyoung jut stands and stares. 

Jungeun rubs Jiwoo’s back, almost comfortingly. “Don’t worry, she just thinks she’s having a _really_ weird dream right now,” she says, her hand in Jiwoo’s hair forcing her to maintain eye contact with Sooyoung. 

Jungeun continues, dropping her voice: “I think she likes it, though.” Judging by the blush that’s settled high on Sooyoung’s cheeks and the way her chest is rising erratically, Jungeun is right. It makes heat curl in Jiwoo’s stomach, and she pushes back onto Jungeun, whimpering. 

“Jungeun,” she pleads, not even knowing what she’s asking for. 

Jungeun laughs, husky. “You wanna show her how good you are for me, baby?” This is accompanied with the press of her hand to Jiwoo’s lower back, and Jiwoo nods jerkily. She arches her back prettily, knowing both girls are enjoying the view, and moans at the way it makes Jungeun drive deeper into her. 

“S-so good, Jungeun,” she huffs, barely able to keep herself upright while Jungeun fucks her. With her face pressed against the mattress, she has a perfect view of Sooyoung, who is still standing there like a statue but whose eyes are darting all over Jiwoo’s body like she doesn’t know where to look. 

Jungeun leans forward so her chest is flush against Jiwoo’s back, and the new angle makes Jiwoo’s eyes roll back into her head. Jungeun licks a hot stripe up Jiwoo’s neck, whispers into her ear: “you’re so hot, princess. I think Sooyoung agrees, too. She can only look, though. Can’t touch.”

Jiwoo notices the way Sooyoung’s hands are helplessly clenching and unclenching at her sides, and she groans, unable to help how she squeezes hard around Jungeun. It makes Jungeun’s hips stutter, then she’s fucking into Jiwoo at a renewed pace, pulling her hair so hard it makes tears spring to Jiwoo’s eyes. 

“Can’t touch, cause you’re all mine,” Jungeun all but growls. “I’ve ruined you for everyone else, haven’t I, baby? Only I can fuck you like this, isn’t that right?” She drags her nails down Jiwoo’s back, leaving searing trails of pain, and that’s what finally pushes Jiwoo over the edge. 

“ _Fuck_ , yours, Jungeun, all yours,” she gasps as she comes hard, her knees giving out. Thankfully Jungeun holds her up, fucks her through it, letting go of Jiwoo’s hair to rub her swollen clit. Jiwoo’s head drops back onto her arm, and it feels like forever before the pounding in her ears subsides. When her eyes flutter open, Sooyoung is gone, no sign she was ever even there.

When Jungeun pulls out from her Jiwoo flops onto the mattress gratefully, basking in the familiar loose-limbed feeling. Jungeun moves to lay beside her, throwing an arm around Jiwoo’s waist, and Jiwoo rests her head on Jungeun’s shoulder.

“Why am I sleepy?” she sighs against the soft skin. “Aren’t I already asleep?”

“I’m just that good,” Jungeun says with a playful tug at Jiwoo’s nipple. Jiwoo whines, oversensitive, curling into herself.

“That _was_ good,” she admits, her eyes flickering up to meet Jungeun’s. “Could you … feel it?”

“No, I’m not that creative,” says Jungeun, amused. “I bet it’d feel nice, though. All hot and tight.” She laughs heartily at the way Jiwoo hides her face in her neck again. “It’s so cute when you get shy. Like you weren’t just putting on a show.”

“I still can’t believe you did that,” Jiwoo groans, embarrassment staining her cheeks. “How did you even know who she was?”

“I don’t,” Jungeun shrugged. “Just dipped into your subconscious a little and saw that she was quite the recurring character.”

When she says that, her smirk falters, just a little. Jiwoo’s heart leaps, and even though she's probably projecting, she asks carefully, “what, are you jealous?”

Jungeun rolls her eyes, giving Jiwoo’s waist a sharp pinch. “Of course not. I saw myself in your fantasies far more often Like, twice as much at least.” Her tone is defensive, and her grip on Jiwoo tightens. Jiwoo kisses her to hide her smile.

She doesn’t know when exactly she falls back asleep (back into real sleep? She still doesn’t get how this works), but the next thing she knows she’s blinking her eyes open in the sunlight and Jungeun is gone. Her side of the bed is still warm, though, and Jiwoo allows herself to rest there for a moment. If she closes her eyes, she can almost imagine Jungeun’s gentle hands stroking her hair while she shifts fully into consciousness. 

She feels more well-rested than she’s ever been in her life, her body relaxed and her mind sharp. She even has the time to have breakfast and coffee before her exam, which goes incredibly well. There’s only one question she doesn’t recognize at all, no matter how much she wracks her brain. She begins to panic, just for a moment, and then her hand is moving of its own accord. The handwriting is neat, cursive, nothing like Jiwoo’s bubbly letters, so she erases it and writes it out again, in her own hand this time.

Jungeun is waiting for her outside class, casually leaning up against the wall like any other student. Jiwoo runs up, plants a kiss firmly on her mouth. She’s not a big fan of PDA, especially since her church friends are everywhere she goes, but she right now she doesn’t give a fuck if God himself is watching. (Which, he is, but whatever, he’s seen a lot worse from her.) Jungeun looks surprised when they pull apart, but pleasantly so, and she gives Jiwoo another quick peck.

“Thank you,” Jiwoo says, slipping her hand into Jungeun’s.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jungeun says, but she squeezes Jiwoo’s hand and gives her a wink.

Jiwoo’s life is very different from what it was a few months ago — she’s fully come to terms with her sexuality and is having very regular, very mind-blowing sex with a literal demon. Those are two things she never could have imagined in her wildest dreams. So maybe it’s not too crazy to think she might be falling in love with said demon, too.

Two weeks later, Jiwoo and Jungeun are on a date (?) at their usual bubble tea place. Jiwoo’s finally convinced Jungeun to try some of her overly-sweet monstrosity of a drink, and needless to say she hates it, spitting it right back into the cup despite Jiwoo’s protests.

“Gross, Jiwoo,” she complains, her nose wrinkling, and then they both hear a _crash!_ that makes their heads turn in sync. It’s Sooyoung, standing wide-eyed behind them, her glass in shards on the floor. She’s so busy staring at them she doesn’t realize the puddle of milk tea is beginning to seep into her shoes.

Jiwoo’s sure her cheeks are aflame, and her first instinct is to drag Jungeun out of the store and never show her face in public. Then she remembers what Jungeun had said: _she just thinks she’s having a really weird dream_. She realizes she has the upper hand, for once, and decides to have fun.

“Sooyoung! Let me help you with that,” she says, charming as ever, and her words seem to shock Sooyoung into action. She grabs some napkins off the table nearby, letting her dark hair fall over her face as she mops up the mess.

“H-hi, Jiwoo,” she squeaks, her face flushing deeper when Jiwoo drops to her knees to help, probably recalling her in a similar position. “Ah, how are you? I haven’t seen you around church lately…”

“I’ve been a little busy,” Jiwoo says with a smile.

Sooyoung jumps to her feet, cradling the shards of glass in her hand. “I’m gonna go throw this out. Um, I’ll see you around.”

Jungeun’s just been sitting and watching, her arms folded, but suddenly she says, “Oh, Sooyoung?” The girl in question turns to face her, color draining from her face. “It’s nice to _properly_ meet you.”

Sooyoung makes a strangled noise and all but runs out, nearly slipping on the wet floor in her haste to escape. Jungeun at least has the decency to wait till she’s gone before she bursts into peals of laughter.

Jiwoo tries to look stern, but she can’t stop a smile from cracking over her face. “You’re horrible,” she says, but it comes out as a giggle.

Jungeun grins, her teeth sparkling, and Jiwoo is so gone for her it’s not even funny. “Positively devilish.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @bluejinsol  
> cc: oddeyejinsol


End file.
